


five times Alex and John didn't have hair elastics and one time they both did

by alien_in_the_sea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aftercare, Alex and John are the most disgustingly sweet couple, Fights, Hair elastics, I dont even know how I can write fanfictions based off hair elastics, I never referenced turtles am I disowned?, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, bless LMM for this musical, but it ended up being eight pages long so it cant be pointless, i am trash, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: they're always lacking a decent hair elastic which is a problem for the revolutionary boyfriends because they're both cool kids with long-ish hair.but when it's important, they both have an elastic in their wrist.





	

1-

It was a lazy Sunday morning. Alex and John had been marathoning Disney movies since they woke up, without even getting up (with the exception of John getting up to make popcorn for the two of them). John had prohibited Alex from getting up or doing anything that day since he had been working hard on his assignments the whole week. Alex was blissfully calm, feelings John’s long and gentle fingers running through his hair while he hummed the tune of ‘I see the light’ from Tangled, feeling the stress of the week gradually leave his body when he literally felt John jump with excitement as the taller boy got an idea.

“Hey, love. Wanna know something cool?”

“Yeah?”

“I can make your hair look better than Rapunzel. I can braid it.” He said with confidence.

“And how exactly do you know how to do that, may I ask, my dear Laurens?” Alex giggled. He loved seeing John act cocky because of all the things he knew since he didn’t appreciate how amazing he was most of the time.

“Peggy taught me the other day while you were working with Burr. But I know how to make that braid even better. Give me a sec.” John basically jumped off their bed and ran to their living room, shortly after coming back with a few daisies that Alex assumed came from the bunch that John had gotten him the other day.

“What are those for?”

“I’m braiding flowers into your hair. It’ll look amazing, _mon amour_.”

And then John got started with the task at hand. Alex’s eyes started feeling heavy with the feeling of John’s hand playing around with his hair. He lifted his hand to touch the back of his head to find that his hair was being braided into perfection. His hair was neat, there wasn’t any stray hair bothering him by going to his face and he could feel a daisy or two popping out of his hair. He was sure that one day John was going to come home with a full set of makeup and he was going to ask Alex to let him put it on. Not that he minded.

“Baby, are you almost done? I’m either gonna fall asleep or get really turned on with your fingers on my hair,” He said, only half-jokingly.

“Yeah… I, um. Shit!” John said, more to himself than to Alex. “Do you happen to have an elastic somewhere?”

“No, you took mine last night, John.”

“Fuck.”

“You don’t have any way to tie it up?”

“No… And you look so pretty as well, baby girl. I wish you could keep this hairstyle forever. You look beautiful with daisies in your hair.”

“Well, maybe next time don’t lose my damn hair elastic.”

There was a silence before John spoke up.

“Whatever. Do you want to learn how to make flower crowns? Eliza taught me.”

2-

Alex and John were the perfect natural disaster. John was a storm, quiet, powerful and big. Alex was a hurricane. A mess, intense and sometimes even destructive. Together, a force to be reckoned with.

And their apartment was the proof everyone needed in order to know what the forces of nature could do together.

Alex was a lawyer, or at least on his path to becoming one. All his books were sprawled all over the apartment. In every surface, you could find one of his books or his papers or a notebook full of almost illegible scribbles.

John was an artist. He knew how to create the most beautiful paintings. He had crayons, acrylics, chalk and oil paints. He drew with ink and with pencils. He himself, Alex thought, was a work of art, a masterpiece. But every time Laf and Herc visited, it would take hours for them to find the last brush that was lying around when cleaning up the house.

So, it was common for them to lose things.

“Alexander. I need that hair elastic right now. How am I meant to paint anything if my hair is on my face? Do you know how hard it is to get paint off hair as curly as mine?”

“John, I have to work I have to look respectable. Now will you please let me tie my hair up.”

“You’re working with Burr. He’s shown up here in his tracksuit pants, give me a break here.”

“If that asshole has low standards when it comes to presentation it doesn’t mean I have to sink to his level, Laurens.”

“You’re just going to check that you’re both on the same page in your project. Theo is probably going to be walking around in her pyjamas.”

“I still need this hair tie.”

“So do I.”

“Are you sure there’s literally no other ones in this house?”

“We cleaned up yesterday, there’s absolutely nothing, Alex.”

“So this is the last one?”

“Yes, Alex. Can I please have it?”

“What do I get in exchange?” Alex was now standing close to John, whispering in his ear seductively.

John thought about it for a second, before telling Alexander, with very much detail, the things that he would do him with that hair tie on.

Alexander Hamilton needed to remember to go to the store to buy a new packet of hair elastics on his way back home. He grinned as he walked into Aaron Burr’s house, flicking his long hair off his shoulders, knowing full well what was to come after he got back.

3-

Alexander Hamilton acted like a five-year-old when exposed to the marvelous environment that was a supermarket. John found it endearing at times and quite bothersome at others.

“John, can we get this, please?”

This was the fifth time he had asked for something while walking down this particular section of the supermarket. This time, it was a set of colored, scented and glittery pens.

“I’m not paying for that.”

“My dearest, you are the richest person I know. I’m sure you can afford three extra dollars that would make your boyfriend very, very happy.”

“No, Alex, you have multiple glittery pens at home, multiple scented ones and quite a few of different colors.”

“Yes, John. I completely understand that. But… I don’t have glittery, scented AND colored ones, do I?”

“I’ll think about it”

Alex dropped the subject with a peck on John’s cheek and an amused look from John.

A few minutes later, Alex came running to him with a packet of colored, glittery hair elastics.

“We NEED to get this!”

“The word ‘we’ implied multiple people… did you already forget that this week it’s my turn to pay the groceries?”

“Yeah, sure, but…” He said excitedly, holding the set close to John’s face.

John decided to have some fun.

“Okay, I’ll buy them…”

“Yea-“

“But, I won’t buy the pens. Or the other way around. Whichever you prefer.”

This moment now came with a whole lot of arguing from Alex’s part, trying to convince John to buy both. The effort was completely fruitless.

“Decide, Alex. Hurry.”

“I have one more argument to present to you before you make your final decision.”

“Go ahead.”

Alex whispered: “If you get me both, I promise I will always wear my hair up when you’re fucking me, so you can see my face each and every time you make me come.”

Needless to say, Alex got his glittery, scented, colored pens.

4-

John couldn’t even remember why they had started fighting in the first place. He just knew that he was super pissed at Alex and that Alex was also super pissed at him. They had been going at it for around an hour now, with only small breaks in between words to breathe. One topic brought up the next and suddenly they were both letting everything just fly out of their mouths.

“You know what, Alex? Fuck you. I’m staying the nights at Herc’s” He said without hesitation or any further words, simply turning around and slamming the door behind him.

He walked to Hercules and Laf’s apartment that was only a few blocks away. He knew the way since he had walked it so many times before, so even if his mind was off somewhere else, wandering, he trusted that his feet knew the way and would surely get him there.

As he walked, his thoughts raced and he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He was angry. He was frustrated.

He hated fighting with Alex. He knew for a fact that Alex was the love of his life. But their personalities collided, not often, but when they did, all hell would break loose in their household.

Why couldn’t Alex just stop arguing and listen to him for once?

Oh! He remembered how it had started now.

Alex was yet again in another twitter argument with some bigot. Which by itself was completely fine. An Alex that didn’t argue with at least three different entities a day was not the Alex that John loved.

The problem was that he was doing so as John was trying to tell him about his, particularly bad day. He had spilled coffee on his shirt, had missed his bus and was late to class. He also forgot his books and lunch. Overall a horrible, not good at all experience.

And he expected Alex to at least put the phone down for a few seconds, give him a compassionate look, any signs that he was paying attention to the story of how John literally hated that day more than anything. And Alex didn’t do any of those.

So the fight exploded. With Alex’s need to argue and John’s mood, shit went down pretty quickly.

Now, as the further he walked from their house, the more he started to hurt, as if the anger was relative to how close he was to the heat of the moment and the more time that passed, the anger was dissolved and replaced with regret.

He stopped walking, sat down on the side of the road and pulled his phone out as his eyes filled with tears, that were slowly streaming down his face. He first texted Laf.

**to: Frenchiest of Fries**

_Are you guys home? I need a place to stay the night. Don’t ask._

As he waited for an answer, he saw the twitter notification.

_@adotham_

_I’m so sorry…_

As his body shook with every sob, he tried to tie up his hair to keep his hair from sticking on his face.

 _God, why am I worried about my hair right now? I’m so stupid._ He thought.

**from: Frenchiest of Fries**

_Mon ami, everything okay? We’re not home. I’m so so sorry:(_

He sighed, realizing he didn’t have his favorite hair elastic and accepting his fate at the same time. He had to go home. Even if it was just to get something to tie his hair up with.

John started walking home, feeling the heavy weight of dread, guilt, and regret over his shoulders.

As he walked around the corner and towards the entrance to the building, he wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand. Then he saw Alex. Playing with his hair elastic.

“I was hoping you’d forget this. That way you would have to come back.” Alex said, looking at him with a heavy, clearly faked smile.

“You know I can’t go anywhere without that hair tie.”

John noticed Alex’s puffy, red eyes. He had been crying a lot, he knew. There was a heavy silence. Alex looked so small, so vulnerable. Of course, Alex was short, but there was something about him, about the way he talked, he stood, he acted that made him always look big. Now, all of that was dropped and he was just a small, vulnerable guy that had been crying too much and had messy hair.

It broke John’s heart to see Alexander look like that. He was too quiet.

“I’m sorry,” They both said at the same time.

“Why are you still with me, Laurens?” Alexander whispered. “I always fuck up. I’m such a bad boyfriend. Why do you want to date a guy like me? Why did you come back?”

“Because that the hair tie you bought me when we went on that date to the markets.”

“What?”

“That’s my favorite hair tie. Because you bought it for me. Because it’s purple. Because you know purple is my favorite color. Because you care so much for me. I know you love me. I know you fuck up. But I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear Laurens.”

5-

Alex always felt as if he were in paradise when he was lying next to John, when John was kissing every hickey he left, taking care of every scratch and making sure that Alex was fine after they had finished fucking. He knew how to take care of someone. John really loved Alex and Alex knew that because of all the love he put into making sure Alex was okay.

Now John had proceeded to use his fingers to untangle his hair. That’s when Alex had an idea.

It pained him to move from such a comfortable state, but he wanted to try this.

“John?”

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“Can I braid your hair?”

“Sure”

Alex crawled and sat behind John, cross-legged and John closed his eyes, as his tiny boyfriend started working.

“Y’know, I’ve always loved it when you play with my hair. It’s like the softest fingers giving you a massage.”

“Shut up, Laurens” Alex answered, slightly flustered with his boyfriend’s kind words.

“I really love you.”

Alex pressed a kiss to the top of John’s head, as he worked with the puffy, curly hair that he so much loved.

“How did you learn how to braid hair anyway?”

“Peggy isn’t the only Schuyler sister who can teach a boy to braid. Angie taught me.”

“Do you have a hair elastic this time?”

“Yeah, I do.”

John smiled and he started to drift off. His eyelids started to feel heavy. At least he could feel Alex starting to tie his hair and finishing up. They could cuddle up and nap soon.

“Ah, shit!” Alex cursed. “It snapped. And it hurt like a bitch.”

“Love, get my hair elastic. I’ll hold the hair”

As Alex returned with his most loved accessory, he took the plain brown elastic from his wrist and handed it to his boyfriend.

“Use this. Keep mine.”

“What?”

“The purple one. It’s yours.”

“Laurens, are you listening to yourself right now?”

“Yeah. I want you to keep it. Make it like a promise ring. A promise elastic.”

“What a dork.”

Alex was seen every day from that day on with the purple elastic either on his hair or on his wrist. John always had his hair in a braid.

 

+1

Alex looked down at his wrist. He was just in time to surprise John at work. It was 7:58pm. John finished at 8. He felt the tiny box pressing against his leg. He felt his heart skip a beat. This was really happening. The box in his pocket wasn’t heavy but it was so hard for Alex to walk while carrying it, since that box held his nerves, his future and his love for John.

He nervously looked at his watch again. It was 8 o’clock.

John saw him as he closed the door of his office.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” He said when he greeted him with a kiss.

“What? I can’t come and pick up my boyfriend from work?”

“Alexander, we both know you didn’t just come and pick me up. Spill.”

“There’s a bag with nice clothes in the car. Get changed. We’re going on a date.”

It was only five minutes after that John came back wearing a nice pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, and a jacket.

“Damn, you look hot in that.” Alex sighed.

“Okay, _mon cheri._ Where are we going?”

Alex looked at his watch again. It was almost time. Herc and Laf should already be finished setting up.

“Remember that park where we first went on a date?”

“Alexander Hamilton, what are you up to?” John asked suspiciously.

“I just really love you.”

They comfortably walked to the park, chatting about everything and nothing. About John’s day at work. About how Alex and Aaron got into another argument but this time Theo was there to stop it. About Eliza getting a girlfriend. About the fact that everyone in their group of friends was making bets on when Herc and Laf were going to get engaged.

 _Oh, the irony._ Alex thought, feeling the weight of the box in his pocket once again.

When they got to their picked spot, Alex was glad that he had the other couple of the Revolutionary set on board, because it was impossible for Alex to set up a picnic as impressive as that one. There were candles lit, rose petals and the best goddamn sandwiches that Hercules could ever make. And there was also Laf’s cute basket (and a note inside the basket that warned the couple that they were in public and that it was disrespectful to fuck in front of people with a winky face and a condom attached to it).

“Alex…”

“Yeah?” He answered, in a nervous, high-pitched voice.

“What is this all about?” John asked with a smile.

“Oh my god, you’re so impatient.” Alex got down on one knee. “Here I go.”

John gasped.

“Give me your hand, Jonathan Laurens. I need to give a speech.”

“Fuck off, my name isn’t Jonathan.” He laughed with tearful eyes.

“Fine. _John._ Okay, so I had a speech prepared but I’m so nervous I can’t even remember a word of it so. John, I love you more than anyone else. You are the most beautifully created masterpiece. Kissing you and being able to see your freckles up close is better than any starry night. Everything about you is proof that there is a God out there who loves this Earth to bless us with the beautiful thing you are. John, you’re a storm and I’m a hurricane and together we form the most chaotic and perfect and most complete natural disaster known to man. You make sure I eat and I sleep and I shut up when I have to. And, fuck. I could go on forever about every single thing that I love about you. About your kisses, and your perfect body and your laugh and the way your eyes crinkle in the corners when you laugh, but shit I just wanna make out with you right now, you’re so beautiful and radiant and perfect and irresistible. John Jonathan-Not-Jonathan Laurens, will you marry me?

Before John could give his answer, Alex noticed that they both had a hair tie in their wrists. For once they were not at a lack of hair elastics at that moment.

What a stupid thought when proposing. But then again, love and hair elastics also can be the silliest of things.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how the thought of lams and hair elastics suddenly turned into eight pages on word and 3186 words but it happened and i am grateful
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> this is my first hamilton fic btw  
> if you'd like to, please leave kudos and some comments  
> my (new) tumblr is: lamstrashaf (cheeky follow pls)
> 
> thanks!


End file.
